


By the Light of the Full Moon

by XOXOBlockMania_21



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blood, Dubious Consent, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, Love/hate relationships, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Self-Lubrication, Slight Dirty Talk, Slight Violence, Stalking, Werewolves, forced mating situations, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 09:18:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10851000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOBlockMania_21/pseuds/XOXOBlockMania_21
Summary: Byun Baekhyun thought he'd made out of the woods alive after he was attacked by a deranged beast...but he couldn't have been more wrong...now dark piercing gray eyes watch his every move...





	1. Before the Full Moon Wanes

By the light of the full moon, a screamed of agony burst through the night air. Blood from a newly created wound circled over the wooded grounds. Byun Baekhyun somehow managed to get back on to his highly unstable feet. He didn't look back to see if the creature that had attacked him was still there. He ran. He ran until he made it home.

Hurriedly he unlocked the front door to his apartment rushing inside seeking any type of safety being indoors could provide him with. On the inside he was freaking out. He had never seen any wolves in the area before. So he wondered where the hell did that beast that attacked him out of nowhere come from. Trying to gather his wits about him, he entered his bedroom making his way towards his bed. He climbed on it instantly snuggling beneath the soft duvet.

Baekhyun trembled against the wooden frame of his the bed, the claw-deep stratch engraved upon his back digging in to the headboard as he whimpered in fear. It was bleeding heavily and if he didn't get medical attention soon he would probably black out from the blood loss. However at that current point in time that was the least of his worries on his mind.

He was terrified. Only just moments before barely escaping the woods alive having been attacked by a crazed wolf probably on a hunt when he had noticed his scent. He had been warned countless of times to not venture in to the woods alone but this was the first time something of this nature had ever happened to him.

"HOOOOOOWWWLLLLL!"

Hearing the wolf's call from the woods made him promise to his soul to never enter the woods alone or otherwise ever again. He thought he'd made out of the woods alive after he was attacked by a deranged beast but he couldn't have been more wrong now gray eyes watch his every move. After a long while of shivering in fear Baekhyun managed to fall asleep. At least for a just a short while.

He woke up in the middle of the night sweating. Heat had taken over his small fragile body aching him deep within. Between his legs he felt arousal like no other. He was still a virgin but he knew what he was feeling. His body burned to be touched. Caressed in ways no mere woman could understand. The idea of that shocking through his core. He wasn't gay. At least he thought he wasn't. He'd never anything appealing in the same sex before or the opposite sex for that matter. Sex had never really been on his mind's radar.

His mind was reeling as he heard the sound of a door being thrown away, the wood slamming down upon the ground. He whimpered in fear trying to get off the bed in time to hide but by then it was too late. A naked man he'd never seen before stood at the door of his bedroom after he ripped it completely off its hinges. At the sight of the other man Baekhyun shuddered closing his eyes praying he was not to be killed. His bleeding wound forgotten in the background of his worried mind.

Baekhyun whimpered when the naked man stepped in to his bedroom like he own the place. He watched with careful eyes as the other walked up to his bed. He scooted back near the headbroad with tears dripping from his eyes.

The strange naked man grabbed him by his neck lifting him up like a ragdoll to rip his clothes from off his body. He cried until all of his clothes were removed. The first strange wave of heat passed though his wilting body causing warm slick to drip down from his puckered entrance. The feeling shocked him making him whimper out in surprise as the arousal within him spiked higher.

The man tossed him back down upon the bed sliding in between his legs. He was pinned down on his back. He moaned when the man rubbed his erection against his own paining arousal. He soon found himself wrapping his legs around the man's hips as he continuously rutted against him for friction. His bed jerked beneath them as a result. Precum leaked from theit erects smearing against one another. Lips interwined as their bodies moved in sync with Baekhyun moaning like the lost little virgin that he was.

He cried out cumming on to his stomach and against the man's still erect cock. He whined when the other pulled his body away from his sliding down his body. The man lifted his legs and hips up to get the perfect angle of his soaked rim. He mewled at the feeling of the man's wet tongue fucking deep in to him.

A hand wrapped around his penis stroking his sensitive flesh as he was tongue fucked faster and even more rougher than before. The tongue inside of him was replaced with three fingers working his puckered core open. Flashes of white blinded him when he came for the second time that night.

After that he found the man aligning his hung cock to his entrance for penetration. His back arched when the man's cock broke through the puckered burrier of his entrance. He could feel the cock pulsating within his once virgnal walls as they waited for him to be ready for the actual mating process.

Baekhyun mewled when the man began stroking his insides with his perfect cock enticing naughty little moans of pleasure from in between his soft parted lips. He held on to the man as he fucked his core in to the oblivion called paradise. Heat snaked its way back through his body causing his inner walls to choke the man's cock inside of him.

The man's body seemed to rut in to him faster and faster until his felt like he was on the brink of his life. He was forced to lie upon his stomach allowing the man access to his back. He moaned at the feeling of the wound on his back being licked clean with a hard wolfish whimper but his mind ignored it liking the way the man's cock stroked him on the inside.

It wasn't long before he felt something growing inside of his core. It was starting to hurt him. He hissed at the pain when whatever it was lodged itself at his core deep within. The man rutted at this again forcing the thing that was now stuck inside him against his prostate until he finally made him cum. He soaked his duvet with his cum panting in esctasy just as the thing lodged inside of him spasmed sending shockwaves of cum deep within his sore walls. He mewled at his body being filled so thoroughly with the other's cum.

The man's breath pulsed against his neck before he bit him. Hard. Blood dripped from the new wound upon his neck on to his bed. He felt the man lick the wound wiping away some of the blood that trickled out before his body dropped down against his own bed with a plop. He cried out when the man slightly rolled his hips lodging the thing inside him on his sensitive prostate to milk even more cum from out of his cock.

They stayed like that with the man wrapping him up in the safety of his arms. Baekhyun fell asleep in his embrace not bothering to question what had just happened to him like any normal human being would but Baekhyun knew that he was far from normal. He was just glad that the burning heat and his arousal had finally disappeared from his now sated body. He would deal with his fate tomorrow when they both awaken from their shared tiresome congressive act.


	2. Marked by a Predator

Chanyeol. His name was Park Chanyeol. And he was a Werewolf. A powerful Alpha Wolf. Byun Baekhyun's Alpha to be exact. At least that was what the vicious beast had told Baekhyun the very next morning after he had completely sobered up from what had happened the previous night.

Chanyeol was a hard man as he had been a Wolf. All testosterone and savage beast. Purebred Alpha. And every time Baekhyun found himself staring at the elder, his dark piercing gray eyes would be glaring right back at him.

A deep brutal bite mark maimed the side of Baekhyun's neck. It was ugly, swollen, and red. It pulsed with white-hot pain every now and then. Chanyeol had told him that it was his claim mark. That his Wolf had practically laid claimed to him.

When Baekhyun heard him say that, he tried to force his brain in to thinking that it was a lie. A falsehood that the elder had spun to keep him from escaping him. Even though he figured that the latter had telling him the truth.

He had let out a breath of relief when Chanyeol had finally left his home. And he had took that chance to make his escape. He hurriedly packed up his most important things and belongings leaving the rest behind before doing so.

He'd been on the run ever since that day. Moving from place to place. Making sure not to move near any forests or woods just to be on the safe side.

Only recently he'd found a new place to stay in a rather small town. It was a house owned by a sweet old lady named Sueh. He was going to pay her rent a few months in advance but the kind woman refused to except it.

Along the lines that she knew what he was going through. That she understood that he was running away from something or someone. He had been shocked by her words but he spoke no further on it and neither did she.

After that, Baekhyun had moved right in the house. He had been doing fine. He even got himself a job at the local marketplace as a cashier. At which he had started over two weeks ago.

At the moment though, Baekhyun was home standing at his stove inside of his kitchen. He busy cooking himself dinner for the night after practically cleaning up the house since it was his weekend off from work. He just about done cooking when the doorbell to his house was suddenly pressed.

He wondered if it was old lady Sueh coming to visit him before he had his dinner. He thought that it would be a nice idea for him to have his dinner with a familiar guest. Eating alone was starting become a little saddening for him.

Pasting on a smile as he quickly cleaned up his hands, Baekhyun left the safety of his kitchen to go answer the front door. Twisting the door's knob, he opened it. Yet no one was at his door step.

With confusion written across his beautiful face, Baekhyun stepped outside. He scoped the area sighting nothing so made his way back inside. On his way to the kitchen, he began to wonder if he'd heard the doorbell ring at all.

He entered his kitchen once again to finish cooking his dinner. By the time it was done, he had completely lost his appetite. Altogether. Nonetheless, he sat down at his dinner table to eat. Little by little, he ate his food until his stomach was settled with food for the night.

Afterwards, he cleaned up the table and the kitchen putting the rest of the food up. He would eat the rest for tomorrow. He left the kitchen heading the up the stairs to his bedroom. Standing at the door, he was shocked to find it creaked just a bit. Furrowing his brows, Baekhyun pushed the door open with the slight movement of his hand.

"Well, kitten. I've finally caught up with you."

A deep baritoned voice, all too chilling and all too familiar broke through the atmosphere of Baekhyun's small bedroom.

At the sound of that voice, Baekhyun's body instantly quivered in fear. And he stepped back in the hallway at the sight of the Alpha Wolf inside of his bedroom. His mind began to think of the different possible escape routes within his home but came up with nothing in the end when his Alpha stood up from his bed. He then that he would never be able to escape him but he just had to try.

"That would not be wise." Chanyeol said quirking up an perfect eyebrow at change of expressions crossing over Baekhyun's lovely face. That's when the younger finally to out to him, "W-what are you doing here?"

Chanyeol mused, "You already know why I am here. Do you not, Park Baekhyun."

"You have no right to ever call me that!" Baekhyun screamed at Chanyeol as he glared at him, not liking the claim the elder placed on him by informally governing him his last name.

"Do I?" Chanyeol mocked him while addressing his right of claim over him, "As your Alpha I have every right to claim you as such, Baek. You belong to me."

Baekhyun grimaced back to him, "Why? I am not a Werewolf like you! I am a human freakin' being for goodness sakes!"

Chanyeol retorted as if it were all a simple matter put at ease, "Not for long. You will be my mate in all forms of the word. Including being a Werewolf."

Then Chanyeol lounged forward when he knew that the latter was about to try and run from him. He easily caught him by the throat, slamming him up against the wall across from the younger's bedroom door. His nose at the tender bite mark he had created the first time they'd mated.

He sniffed at Baekhyun's neck before he began lapping at the mating mark there. With Baekhyun trembling in his hold too afraid to say anything else. He used his other hand to map out the craves of the younger's perfect body until his large fingers gripped hem of Baekhyun's t-shirt.

He ceased sniffing him. Then he slid his hand down from the younger's neck, pulling himself away from it. He tilted the boy's head back showing off his neck far enough for him to mark him again. To lay claim to him once more. Making it official this time.

"You have know idea how long I've been waiting for this, Baek." Chanyeol huffed out when he began to press his rough lips against the base of the boy's neck. Where his mating mark already was presented by their previous encounter.

He gave the soft skin there a hard lick and a gentle kiss feeling his canines elongate inside of his mouth. A deep growl left his own throat at the pitiful cry Baekhyun let out. Smelling fear in his alluring scent. That's when Chanyeol lost it.

He parted his lips and bit down at that juncture of skin. Hard and harsh. His original plan had been to do it as gently as he could. However, his Wolf was in love with the pained cries that his Omega let out under his ministrations. So pain it was instead.

Blood. His Omega's blood flowed inside of his mouth. And he instantly released his venom in to his bloodstream with Baekhyun fainting in his hold as he ripped his t-shirt apart.

He caught the younger in his embrace, picking him up in his hold. He carried his unconscious mate in to the bedroom and over to his bed. Where he laid him down upon it. He undressed Baekhyun the rest of the way until the younger was completely naked before his very eyes. All while trying to keep his inner Wolf in check so that he may not hurt him in any way, shape, or form.

Only because he knew how long the change could actually take. It all really depended on the person. And Chanyeol knew that Baekhyun would be fine.

He would become an Omega Wolf and bear him many strong pups after taking his knot so many times during his first Omegan heat. Since his actual first heat was when the younger was still a human. That of which only occurs after the transformation in to Wolf is complete.

Chanyeol left Baekhyun's bedroom after he had locked the door to it. He left the house doing same before he left for his pack once more. He would return to his mate's arms when he can't stand the heat anymore and begs to be taken by the elder.

For three nights and three days, Baekhyun went through the change. The change of his body reforming so that he may be able to become the mother of Chanyeol's offspring like all other male Omega's of the elder's pack. The pain was unbearable but the younger dealt with it. Even though he was not awake during the whole process.

When Baekhyun did come to, an entire week had past. His body was so hot with fever, that it felt he'd combust of flames. He was really weak. He could barely move around on his bed.

Between his thighs was another thing all together. He erect and aching with need. A hard need to be filled of something he couldn't comprehend at all just yet.

He was wet down there at his asshole and his body had already started the process of creating its own self-lubricant. Yet to top it all, he didn't feel completely human anymore. No, he knew that he wasn't human anymore. Whatever Chanyeol had done to him changed him somehow.

The world around him had completely shifted somehow. Nothing was the same for him anymore. Not his sight, not his hearing, or his sense of smell, and most definitely not his body's anatomy. He now knew what was happening to him. He was in heat! This was the second time he had ever face this kind of pain. The first being while he was still very much a human being.

Baekhyun sniffed the air scenting Chanyeol's strong powerful presence just beyond the door to his bedroom. He knew that Chanyeol will not enter the room until he begged him. So he did. He released little whimpers of pain and undeniable want of beast behind his door. And Chanyeol burst forth through the bedroom effectively breaking down the door when he does.

His dark gray eyes cloud with his desire. The scent of longing and want drifting from his through his Alpha pheromones to his whimpering Omega. He stood before the bed peering down at the tiny little thing that now belonged to him. He observed his every move as he mewled beneath his eyes trying to disparately to reach out to him so that he may put an end to his heat.

"C-chanyeol~" at the soft mutter of his name leaving from in between his beautiful mate's parted lips, he snapped.

Baekhyun felt the bed dip in with size of his Alpha's large body. His new Omegan instincts making him purr in delight now that his Alpha at his side. He bared his pale-skinned neck as a sign of submission to the elder when Chanyeol let out a harsh low growl.

He parted his thighs, spreading his legs wide for Chanyeol to slide in between them. He knew that his scent was already getting to the elder. Soon they will indulge in the act of sexual congressional until the latter finally knotted him. Like Chanyeol's inner Wolf so demanded of him.

"Hot~ s-so hot~ Chanyeol p-please!" Baekhyun whine as more translucent slick seeped from within his heat. He wanted his Alpha's knot. And he needed it now.

He preened when he felt his Alpha nosing roughly against the claim marks on his neck. And Chanyeol released a growl again while he sniffed at the sensitive area of skin. Wrapping his arms around his Alpha's neck, Baekhyun let out a pitiful whimpered for the elder to do anything to stop the unbearable heat sweeping through his entire body.

It was enough of a whine for help for crying Omega, that Chanyeol his upper body away from Baekhyun's with much restraint rippling through him. His nostrils flared almost angrily at the intoxicating scent of his newly changed Omega. So he conceded to his mate's demand, giving up on the idea of foreplay entirely this time around.

Chanyeol peered down between Baekhyun thighs, which were now soaked in the Omega's slick but he had no view of the younger's leaking core. He adjusted both of their bodies until the younger's heat was fully in his view. Then he positioned himself at Baekhyun's twitching entrance. He pressed deep within Baekhyun to the hilt. It had the Omega was mewling in relief with Baekhyun wrapping his legs around the Alpha's waist.

"I'm going to knot you over and over again until you are filled with my pups, Baek." He growled out once again, not giving the younger a chance to adjust to his size before he was thrusting deep inside of him.

He moved, thrust after thrust with the younger's heat. Settling on a fast pace with his Omega crying out joyous tears beneath him. When he found Baekhyun's special place, he stressed him there. Deep, hard, and rough.

By this time, the little Omega was begging to be knotted and filled up with Chanyeol's pups. His body was trembling under every slam of the elder's cock against his core. At that, he ripped out a deep viciously animalistic response from the Alpha that was his knot.

"Ah~ Chanyeol!" Baekhyun screamed out in ecstasy when Chanyeol managed to push his knot past Baekhyun's swollen rim effectively locking them in place. With the younger reaching his end in between their bodies, semen covering both of their stomachs. The Alpha's movements slowed down just before he came spurt after spurt inside of him.

The bedroom went silent, save for the two inside of it still trying to catch their breaths. Chanyeol had slowly and painstakingly moved them so that Baekhyun was resting on top of him. His knot still buried deep within him. Where it will remain until it eventually deflates after he releases all of his essence inside of him.

Baekhyun laid his head on Chanyeol's chest silently listening to the sound of his heart beat. His body jolting with every spurt from the elder's knot and spasm of the Alpha's softening cock within him. He let out soft sounding whimpers when Chanyeol released in him for the final time, knot finally softening within him.

Chanyeol sighed. His inner Wolf now fully contented with the fact that Baekhyun was now marked as his own. Surely by now the new Omega was probably already carrying their pups inside of him. Baekhyun may hate him now, but the future is still uncertain. For now.


End file.
